List of Counselor Names
When someone becomes a counselor they are given a counselor name that they go by at camp. The following is an incomplete list of known counselor names. List of Burry Heights Counselor Names A *Aretha *After Bite *Ahh *Ahhhnold *Algerchops *All Sports *Alpha *Aloe *Alvin *Anenome *Angel *Anonymous *Astro *Autobot *Auxillary *Axl *Ari B *Bagel *Baggins *Baloo *Baloney *Bam Bam * Bambi * Bandit *Bazinga! *Beach *Bean *Bearclops *Bearcat *Beastly *Beaver *Becel *Big Mac *Bill Nye *Binford *Bionca *Biscuit *Bling Bling *Blizzard *Blueberry *Body, The *Boogers *Bookie *Brazillians, The *Breaker *Broadway *Brown Cow *Bubba *Buttercup *Butterface *Buck-O *Buddyman *Bull *Bumblebee *Bunk *Burgundy *Busk *Butch *Button *booger *boy 'O' boy Boi C *Cammycow *Canadian Shrew *Candy Bingo *Candy Cane *Capezio *Checkers *Cheeks *Cheesecake *Cheeri *Chef, The *Chiclets *Chief *Chick N' Wing *Chip *Chips *Chunk *Cinderella *Clanker *Clip Clop *Coconut *Cogsworth *Cohen *Comet *Compton *Commando *Cookie Monster *Copyright *Cosmo *Crayola *Crazy *Crescendo * Crook *Crunch *Cupcake *Chewy *Cuz D *Dallas *Dance Queen *Dandyfly *Danger Rock *Darling *Decepticon *Deck *Del Monte *Diesal *Dimples *Dojo *Doozer *Dragon * Duckie E *Earl *Einstein * Eeps Opps *Elmer *Emptey *Expo *Eclips F *Fancy *Fidget *Finch *Fire Cracker *Fizz-X *Flipper *Frenchi *Fresh Meat *Froggs *Fuzz, The *Fangtalis G *Gabby *Gami *Gargle *Gauge *Ghetto *Giggles *Gingerale *Gizmo *Goku *Goldfish *Goober *Gooseberry *Goosh Meat *Gooza *Great Value *Grey *Grizzly *Guido *Gumpa H *Hammer *Happy *Hard Hat *Head *Helen II *Hobo *Hobbies *Hoff, The *Homie *Howie Do-It *Hugh *Hugz *Hulk *Hunny *Hyperbole I *Ichabod *Iggy *Imp *Ino *Icing *Iron Hide J *Jangles *J *Jam Jam *Jango Fett *Java * Jell-O *Jenga *Jerri *Jikker *Jintee *Joker *Jolie *Jolly Rancher *Jones *Juicetrain *Jumanji *Juneau *Junglebuck *Jupiter *Jurassic *Justice K *Kaki *Kardevv *Kats *KZ *Kellogg *Kemosabi *Kermit *Kidz *Knotty *Koi *Kong *Koogrr *Koopa Trooper *Kraken *Kruz *Kung Pow *Kurious *Kodak L *Ladder *Laundry *Lavrock *Lebron *Leggings *Lego *Lemon *Lennon *Lil' Swing *Lil' Turkey *Link *Littlejohn *Litty *Lobster *Luna *Lupin M *Macaroni *Mad Hatter *Mashy * Medium * Meese *Meowth *Mickey *Micro *Mik Pickle *Minnow *Mogi *Mokey *Mom *Momma Bear *Moonlight *Moosquid *Motley *Mousey *Mr. Christie *Mr. Crowley *Mr. Pin *Muffin *Mushu *Mystery N *Nametag *Napz *Nebula *Newt *Nitro *Noggs *Nohawk *Noise *Noman *Nos *NTV * Noggin * Ninja * Nyx O *Odie *Olivus *Omega *Omni *Onyx *Opa *Orco *Otis *Otters *Oyster *Ozzy P *Pablo *Padme *Palmtree *Pancake *Paris *Parker *Parsnip *PB *Peach *Pebbles *Peglin *Pekoe *Pending *Penny Lane *Percentile *Peter-Pan *Picasso *Pillowcase *Pine Martin *Ping Pong *Pipes *Pika *Pirouette *Pixie *Plasma *Pocahontas *Pokey *Pomey *Ponyboy *Pooch *Pops *Potato *Powder *Price *Prince Charming *Prism *Projectile *Puddin *Pups Q *Queenie *Quega R *Rabbit *Rafiki *Rajah *Raw-Slippers *Razzle *Rhubarb *Rio *Ritter *Rocky *Rocksteady *Roots *Ruckus *Ruff S *Sam I Am *Santa *Sasquatch *Scally *Schwa *Scout *Sequel *SFN *Shades *Sharkface *Shebazz *Sheep *Sheik *Shera *Shlom *Short Stop *Shovelhead *Simba *Skanes *Skeeter *Skinner *Skipper *Skitch *Skrappy *Skulpin *Slayer *Sledgehammer *Slick *Slim *Slump Busta *Smiles *Smiley *Snaggles *Snap *Sneaky *Sneezer *Snoopy *Snoozy *Snorkel *Soap Star *Socket *Socks *Soda Pop *Southern Man *Spec *Spider *Spooner *Sprint *Spud *Squeak *Squidge *Squiggles *Squirrell *Squirt *Steady *Steve French *Stick *Stiller *Stitches *Stone Cold *Stretch *Strike *Strut *Sudz *Suseg *Sushi *Suze *Swamp Donkey *Sweet Feet *Sweep Category:Stretch T *Tai Chi *Tamoli *Tarzan *Tater *T.E.D *Tennessee *Tetley *Tetris *Thanksgiving *Thriller *Thumper *Thunder *Tigger *Toast *T-ology *Tookie *Top Secret *Tree Stump *Trilogy *Trogdor *Tropicana *Tulsa *Tutu *Twali *TwanToo *Tweeg *Twist *Twitchy U *Uncle Gerald *Uncle Fred V *VeeVee *Vedder *Veggie *Vibe W *Waistlet *Wally *Wanna Party *Warden *Wasatooa? *Watchman *Wazoo *Weasley *Wee Gee *Wembly *White Fang *Winmar *Wizard,The *Womp *Wonka/Head *Wool *WendyBird X * Xit Y *Yoshi *Yogibear Z *Z *Zema *Zephyr *Zip *Zomart *Zulaa # * 2L Total: 235 Category:Stretch